


So Very Human

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Free Verse, Retrospective, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose begins to forget.





	So Very Human

**Author's Note:**

> For LLS drabble prompt: Remember

 

He loves everything about her

But the thing he possibly loves the most

Is that she’s so human

And being human,

She forgets.

 

Remember that time? she asks

Of course he does

But when she says it

She is thinking of laughter 

And hugs

And saving the day

And helping those in need

 

She forgets the bruises and blisters

She forgets that so many times

He chose the world

Over her life

And yet she still breathes

I love you

Into his ear

As he atones for his sins

At her altar

 

Years stretch beyond

Her human capacity for memory

But his mind is still Time Lord

Though his body ages alongside hers

Do you remember? she asks

And he does. Better than she will ever know

 

She forgave him in the moment

All the moments

The adventures gone wrong

The holidays invaded

The times he healed her

When he was too late to keep her from hurting

 

He can and does forgive

As he has been forgiven

But forgetfulness

Is a human gift

One she gives him

With every shared memory

Not recalled to shame him

Or to test if he is the same man

But out of love

Out of the unspeakable pleasure of being alive

Out of a heart full of _forever_ s

Ready to spill off her lips

As many times as he would ask

 

It hits him one day

The way she asks

And he knows

It’s a gift to her too

This forgetting

It isn’t that she is choosing to focus

On the good and repress the bad

It isn’t that she is sparing his feelings.

It is that

The memory of pain is shorter

Than one might expect

When experiencing it.

 

For humans, at least.

And everything she is

Is so very human

 


End file.
